


OK K.O.! Let's Be Trans!

by bio_fluorescence



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Pansexual Character, Closeted Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Non-Conforming Character, Genderfluid Character, Its accidental though, M/M, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Other, Questioning, Robot Gender, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, elodie isnt in this but she has cis disease (dw i still love her), tko might be in this depending on what happens in the finale, trans girl videos game streamer 5witchbladez my new oc (jk shes my partners new oc)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bio_fluorescence/pseuds/bio_fluorescence
Summary: KO learns about gender and begins to question theirs. Not betad but full of love.





	1. Enid

“Enid, can you tell me again what your stickers mean?” KO asked, sitting on the Gar’s counter with Enid’s bike helmet in his hands, gently tracing the peeling edges of the many stickers she had placed on it. His feet bounced without him thinking about it.

“Sure thing, Brush Head.” Enid leaned next to her little coworker to point out as she explained. “These two are just cool,” she said, pointing to the holographic star stickers. “This kunai one I got from my mom and dad when I told them I was a ninja, and this,” she pointed to the magenta, blue, and purple peace sign, “is the bisexual flag.”

“What about this one?” KO motioned to the pink, white and blue rectangle on the other side of the helmet. He looked so excited to learn facts about his cool friend, even if he already technically had heard it all before.

“Oh, yeah!” Enid tapped her own head, laughing at herself for forgetting. “That’s the trans flag!”

KO nodded, taking it all in. “I remember the bisexual flag is for people who can fall in love with boys or girls,”

“Or other people too, usually,” Enid interjected.

“Oh yeah!” His nods went faster. “I remember that now! But what is trans again?”

Enid rubbed her chin thoughtfully. ‘Well, trans is short for transgender. And for me it meant people thought I wasn’t a girl when I was born. But I told them otherwise pretty quick.”

KO’s face screwed up in confusion. “Who would think that? You’re obviously a girl.”

“Right you are, KO. But sometimes people are jerks.” She sighed at the reminder that transphobia still existed even in 20xx, but brought herself back to the teaching moment. “So- just like ‘bisexual’, ‘transgender’ is an adjective. So I’m a bisexual girl and a transgender girl!” She flashed a quick cheesy grin and a peace sign to match her sticker.

“Right, an ajetive!” He stuck his tongue out playfully as he played up his immaturity a little, since he knew she loved his cuteness.

It worked, of course. Enid smiled and ruffled his hair. “You’re a fast learner, KO! I’m proud of you. There are some grown ups who have a hard time figuring that stuff out.”

“Excuse me, I’m ready to check out,” Pird interrupted their bonding. KO got off the counter while Enid grumblingly rang up the bird man for his soda. Once she was looking at him again he was studying the trans flag intently.

“Have a punchtastic day… KO what’s up?”

“Well, there’s something I don’t get. You need a flag to show you won’t hide your love, but why do you need a trans flag? It’s not about love, right?”

“Good question! It’s about showing you won’t hide your true gender!”

KO nodded. “That makes sense. But,” he hesitated a little before asking: “how do you know your true gender?”

“Another good question. You’re just full of them today, huh?” The ninja girl was a little worried about how to answer this, since even she wasn’t sure about the truth. “Uh... I thought about what labels made me feel good inside, and what style made me feel good inside…” she sighed. “To be honest, I just knew I was a girl since I knew what a girl was!”

As Enid answered with a shrug, KO got more confused. “But Enid, when I was thinking about it just now, I don’t know why I’m a boy!” He looked overwhelmed.

“It’s okay, KO!” Enid said gently. “You don’t have to be a boy. You can be anything you want to be.”

KO balled up his fists in frustration and almost shouted. “But I don’t want to be anything! I’m just me!” Losing steam, he slumped to sit on the ground. “Gender is confusing.”

“You can say that again,” Enid muttered, then said louder: “It’s okay to question your gender. And no matter what answers you find, you’ll always be the same Brush Head to me and I’ll always care about you.” She hugged her little coworker close and he hugged back.

“Thanks, Enid. I’m going to keep thinking about this.”


	2. Rad

Rad was stocking shelves with cans of Maximum Tomatoes when KO wandered towards him from the counter.

“Hey Rad!” KO said with a smile that was smaller than the one he usually used on his buff friend.

“Hey, little guy! What’s up?” Rad put down the box he had been levitating and KO climbed up to sit on the top. 

“Nothing! I was just talking to Enid about gender.”

Rad caught Enid’s eye and she grinned, mouthing “the usual”. Rad rolled his eyes and smiled. “Like trans stuff?” he asked KO. He nodded. “Human gender is pretty interesting, huh?”

“Is it different from gender on Planet X?”

Rad shrugged. “Yeah, but not by much. We also have a kind of gender binary, so that sucks.” He beamed KO up with the box and flew him around the bodega, making him giggle. He was so easy to distract from any quiet moods.

As they were playing around, Drupe walked by, shopping for a watering can.

“Hey Rad, Hey KO!” she said cheerily, and waved.

As she spoke, Rad’s levitation faltered and KO tumbled to the ground with a yelp, crashing into the display of fluffy pillows safely.

“Uh, hey Drupe!” Rad said awkwardly. “Need help finding anything?”

She shook her head. “Nah, I’m good. Hey, are you coming to the potluck this weekend?”

“Yeah!” Rad said, too loudly. He blushed. “I’m really excited to go!”

“Cool.” She hesitated, waiting for Rad to say something else. When he didn’t, she continued: “Uh, bye then!”

Once Drupe had turned around to continue shopping, Rad sat down and put his head in his hands. “Bluhhh, oh jeez…”

“What’s wrong, Rad?” KO popped up next to him from the pillows, a feather stuck in his hair. 

“Ugh, nothing.” He pouted and crossed his buff arms as his antennae drooped. “She’s just… so cool!”

“She sure is!” KO said without taking notice of Rad’s discomfort. “Drupe is almost as cool as Enid!”

Rad sighed. “Yeah, they are two really cool girls.”

“What were you talking about with her?”

“Nothing really. An LGBT group thing this weekend.” Rad thought for a moment, then added: “Actually, KO. I’m trans too. I’m genderfluid.” Might as well tell the kid, since he seemed so eager to learn about gender. And it would also be a good idea to practice telling people...

KO had stars in his eyes. “What?! I didn’t know that! Whass genderfluid mean?”

“It means my gender changes around, like it’s all ~flexible~ and ~flows like water~...” He made wavy arms motions to demonstrate the idea, making KO laugh.

“Wow!” The kid rocked back and forth excitedly. “Am I the first person you told?”

“Pssh, nah.” Rad nudged KO playfully. “Enid knows, and the alley teens... kinda know. It’s not a secret or anything, I just don’t really want to ask anyone to change how they treat me.”

“Why? I know everyone here would support you! You shouldn't hide your true gender!”

Rad sighed again. “It’s like I said before. Sometimes... “ he looked over at Drupe, who was chatting amiably with Enid at the cash register, the trans pin on her shoulder bag glinting in the fluorescent lights of the bodega. “Sometimes you just aren't ready for people to know yet.” he finished wistfully.

KO opened his mouth to respond when the alarm of a Boxmore delivery began to sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if its clear from this chapter but rad is actually a genderfluid trans girl whose ties to womanhood fluctuate a lot. he isnt closeted per se, but still occupies a sort of half closeted space where people know he's trans but dont know hes a girl. i think lots of trans people can relate to being in that weird middle ground of transness.  
idk if i was... Too Subtle here lol  
i love rad i want them to be themself! over the course of the fic i would like to write rad trying out different pronouns and gender presentations but as of this chapter he isnt ready.


	3. Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond

KO, Rad, and Enid rushed outside to the noise of the alarm as a huge box descended from the sky. They got in their fighting poses and three robots emerged from the box: Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond. Shannon and Raymond looked as stylish and scary as always, but this Darrell looked a little different: they were wearing a light green princess dress and a tiara.

“Limited Edition Princess Darrell!” the Darrell shouted.

“Normal edition Shannon and Raymond!” the other two repeated.

KO’s eyes lit up. “A new Darrell design! Yess! I can’t wait to collect him!”

Darrell heard the kid’s speech and their face fell.

“Princess Darrell uses she/her pronouns, Lakewood Loser!” Shannon shouted across the parking lot.

KO blinked. “Oh! Is Darrell transgender?”

Enid and Rad looked at each other and shrugged. This was old hat to them. “KO, we’ll let the bots explain their genders to you for a minute while we grab snacks.” They walked back inside the bodega.

“Okay!” He waved cheerfully, then turned to walk to where the Box-bots were standing around, looking disappointed their fight had been postponed.

Darrell had her arms folded and her face downcast, looking sad to be accidentally misgendered. Shannon and Raymond closed ranks in front of her. “You better not need us to explain gender to you!” the green robot sniffed. 

“You don’t!" KO protested. "I know that stuff already!”

“But you don’t know about robot gender, do you?”

He slowly shook his head.

Shannon spoke. “Organic life forms have babies and made up words to describe different ways to make them. Robots don’t have to deal with messy stuff like that, we can just make infinite copies of ourselves! So we don’t have gender like you do. So we can’t exactly be transgender because Daddy never told us we had genders in the first place.”

KO considered this. “But you’re a girl, right?”

Shannon stuck up her nose. “Of course! We chose genders we liked best. I like being a girl best because girls are the best and I’m the best, so I’m a girl!”

Raymond spoke up again. “And I like being the daring and dashing Prince that I am! Cool, charming, and with impeccable sportsmanship, I don't have a gender like a human, but I use he/him pronouns because they match my image! And I like them.” He did a flurry of poses to match his self-description.

Darrell finally spoke again. “And I feel like a princess today!”

“Today?”

Darrell nodded. “I usually like cowboys best and want to be just like a cowboy! And ‘boy’ is literally in the word ‘cowboy’. But some days I think, ‘I’m a princess!’ and on those days I'm a girl To me, gender is kinda like playing dress-up, except even better because I don’t have to pretend to be someone else!”

“I love dress-up!” KO squeaked.

“Sure, kid.” She rolled her eye and put her hands on her hips. “Listen: just because I dress up, doesn’t make me a girl. Anyone can wear a princess dress or use she/her pronouns. But when I’m a princess, I want to dress up to show people. So it's not like you 'should have' known I'm a girl today or anything. You didn't do anything wrong. But it still hurts when people don't treat me how I want to be treated. Do you get it?”

KO thought for a moment, then nodded. “I think so...”

“Good! Then we can finally kick some butt!” Enid and Rad suddenly came from behind KO to launch a furious attack of beams and kicks, and the battle began!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to express multiple different ways of looking at gender and being trans. i think robots would see gender differently from organic people, but i also think shannon, raymond, and darrell are all expressing sentiments humans also feel!


	4. Dendy (*audience cheers*)

Dendy handed KO a bandage for his scraped knee from the fight. The two of them were sitting under their favorite tree outside Gar’s. Dendy liked sitting with KO, even if it was an inefficient way to spend time.

“Dendy, how much do you know about gender?” KO asked, in sudden remembrance what had been on his mind before it had switched to fighting mode.

Dendy considered the question. She had no fondness for learning about things like history or social sciences, but she had learned about gender before she’d learned to how forget extraneous knowledge. “Well, I know that in our context gender is a system of hierarchical categorization derived from varying biological difference to enforce a strict artificial binary of Man and Woman. I know that throughout history gender has meant different things in different places, and I know that many people today say that gender should be a personal identification based on finding one’s desired way of living in the world.”

KO blinked. “Wow, Dendy. You know a lot!”

Dendy smiled at the praise. “It is essentially useless information. The only binary I care for is the binary language of computers.” She chuckled at her joke. KO did too. “Why do you ask, KO?”

“Well, Enid and Rad and even the Box-bots were talking about gender, and I realised I’d never really thought about my gender before. Like, I’d figured that because my mom said I was a boy, then I was one!” He finished putting on his bandages and stood up with hands on his hips, inspired. “But I’m the one who knows myself best, and I don’t know if that’s true! Maybe I’m not a boy!”

Dendy considered this. “You know, KO, people act like I’m not a girl sometimes.”

“Are you trans too, Dendy?” KO asked.

Dendy considered the question. “Not in the way you’re thinking, perhaps. I was not assigned male at birth, and I don’t identify as male either. I am still the gender my parents told me I was when I was a baby. But I don’t always act like people say girls are supposed to act.”

“You’re still a girl, Dendy! No matter what people say! That’s what trans pride is all about!”

Dendy smiled. “I’m not sure that is exactly correct, but I think your heart is in the right place, KO.” She mustered up the words that a few years ago she wouldn’t have thought to say. “You know, sometimes when people act like I’m not a girl, it really… hurts my feelings. But sometimes, I simply do not care. I am just Dendy. I just want to be treated normally. Who cares about made up things like gender?”

“You deserve to be treated super awesomely, Dendy!” KO hugged her tightly. She smiled. Usually she didn’t like hugs but when it was KO she liked them because he was kind, and if she said to stop he would. When he released her, he asked: “Dendy, would you treat me the same if I wasn’t a boy?”

“Of course, KO. You would still be my best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew three chapters in one night! well, id already mostly finished two of them lol.
> 
> dendy here is in the "gender is made up why should i care camp" which is... where i stand a lot of the time tbh. not sure if shes a gnc cis girl or an agender nonbinary kappa... but the binary joke was too cheesy to resist.
> 
> finally: thanks so much for all the kind words! ill be answering comments individually at some point soon. thanks for keeping up w the story! sneak peek: in two chapters ko is going to have a talk w carol! :D


	5. Mr. Gar

Mr. Gar peered out the automatic doors of the bodega, looking around until he saw KO. “Come on, kid, these floors aren’t going to mop themselves!” he barked with his trademarked gruffness. 

“Coming, Mr. Gar!” KO said. He waved to Dendy and walked inside towards the back of the store.

“You know, KO,” said Mr. Gar, stopping him before he pulled out his mop. “I heard you’ve been thinking about gender.”

KO got starry eyed, forgetting about the mop entirely. “Whoah! How’d you know that?!”

“I know everything…” Mr. Gar said mysteriously. Actually he had just overheard KO talking to his coworkers through the cctv while he was taking a snack break. “Sit down, kid.” He pat a stack of boxes that would put KO at about eye level.

When KO had leapt up on the boxes Gar began to speak.

“I wish I had known about this stuff when I was your age. Could have saved me a lot of money in the long run. Also it could have saved me a lot of confusion and sadness that I didn’t have a name for at the time.” He put a hand on KO’s shoulder. KO looked up at him with wide eyes and an innocent smile. Gar lowered his sunglasses to meet the child’s earnest gaze. “I know how much family support means, so I want you to know I’ll always support you, KO. And if you ever need to talk about any feelings you don’t understand, I’ll be here.”

KO’s eyes swam with happy tears. “Thanks Mr. Gar!” he cried.

Mr. Gar brushed a tear from the corner of his eye and fixed his sunglasses. “Alright, I’m going to go hang around the slush machine to make sure nobody fills anything other than cups. Good talk, KO!”

As he marched away, KO got off the boxes. “I wonder what he meant by saving money…” he wondered aloud.

Rad and Enid slid from their hiding spots to stand behind him, all three of them watching their incredible boss go. 

“Why do you think he never wears a shirt?” Rad posed in answer.

“He’s getting his money’s worth.” Enid added.

KO scratched his head.

The door bell chimed.

“Hello Carol!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oeowejoiriojwoei the finale Killed me (in a good way).... but im back!  
also uhWHOIWIOJIOEJWOIJE genderfluid rad is REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! im a brain genius...


	6. Carol

Carol beeped the door of the tank unlocked and KO climbed in. “What's for dinner tonight, Mommy?”

“I was thinkin’ stir fry noodles. How’s that sound, kiddo?”

“Great!” He buckled his seat belt as Carol slid into the driver’s door. 

With an “ok” sign she exclaimed “Poifect!” She then buckled up too and started the vehicle. “Then let’s go home!”

They left the Plaza parking lot and began driving home. KO bounced his feet against the seat back unconsciously as Carol hummed along to the radio. His fingers gripped the fabric of the car’s seats with nervous energy. 

“M-mom?” 

“Yeah, Peanut?” She turned down the music to hear better.

“How do you know that you’re a girl?”

Carol shot him a curious look in the rearview mirror. “Why d’you ask, KO?”

“Uhhhh…” He bit his lip and continued to kick his feet nervously. “I was just talking about gender to Enid and Rad and everyone today, and I wanted to know what you thought about all of it.”

“Well…” Carol pondered for a moment. She now felt at home with her assigned gender, but when she was in college she had questioned and experimented with different pronouns. She had never told her son this fact but now she felt it might be a good time to share. 

“When I was a little older than Rad and Enid but before I was in P.O.I.N.T. I had my friends call me by some different names and labels. I wanted to make sure I was living my most honest life. After a little while, I realised I felt most happy when they called me Carol and used she and her pronouns for me. I’m really glad I did it, because I feel like I understand myself better than I did as a kid.”

KO listened carefully, eyes wide and excited. His feet stilled but his toes started to scrunch. “I never knew that about you, mommy!” he said when she had finished her story. “So… the best way to know your gender for sure is to try stuff out?”

Carol chuckled as she pulled onto their street. “Sure, it works for some people. But there’s no best way to know yourself. Everyone has their own journey, just like everyone has their own Pow Card.”

She pulled into their driveway and parked the tank. KO was quiet for a minute as the engine started to cool and the chassis settled with the parking brake.

“Well… I was thinking…” He didn’t look directly at Carol. “I want to try some stuff out… like pronouns and stuff…” he mumbled.

Carol had thought this might be the case. She knew the best thing to do was to support her child no matter what. And it was easy to do so. “Great idea, KO! Do you want to try some right now?  
KO brightened up at his mom’s toothy grin. “Y-yeah, yeah!”

“Which ones?”

“Uh… they!”

“Okay, KO! Hmm…” she thought for a second to come up with an example sentence. “Ah! KO better get their homework done quick in time for noodles. They are such a smart kid. And I’m going to give them a big hug. How was that?”

KO blinked. “It was… different. I didn’t hate it. It felt kinda weird but kinda exciting. You know?” They smiled shyly.

“I do know, Peanut.”

She ruffled their hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait ijwioeqeawkme i finished my rewatch a couple months ago but ive been in some Brain Experiences for a while. i love carol so much shes my angel......


	7. Venomous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive decided that this takes place in between big reveal and lets get shadowy, which isnt really canon compliant but.... whatever. you shall see why this timeline was needed. also three chapters at once.... miracles...

Bouncing up and down a little on their heels, KO watched Venomous as he painted eyeliner around his eyes. They’d seen their mom do makeup before on special occasions, but the style the Professor used looked somewhat different.

“Are you interested in makeup, KO?” Venomous asked hesitantly. He still didn’t know how to connect with his biological child very well.

“A little, I guess.” The kid scuffed their feet against the bathroom counter.

“You can try some, if you like.” The adult offered a small brush and a container of pigment.

KO shrugged. “No thank you,”

Venomous narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. “Are you worried that you can’t wear it because you’re a boy?”

“No,” KO responded. “I tried makeup with Mommy a couple times but I don’t really get it. I like face paint better. But it’s not because I’m a boy! I know that stuff’s made up junk. And anyway, you’re a man, and you wear makeup.”

Venomous smiled. “You know, KO, I think there’s something you don’t know about me,”

“Is it that you want to be a hero again?” they asked with stars in their eyes.

Chuckling, the Professor shook his head. “No, KO. What you don’t know about me is that I’m actually a nonbinary man,”

“Doesn’t being nonbinary mean you aren’t a man or a woman, though?” KO asked, moving to sit on the closed toilet seat.

“True,” Venomous nodded. “but it can also mean that you are a binary gender some of the time, or a little bit, or in certain circumstances. For me it means that I feel like a man sometimes, but other times I feel agender, and sometimes those feelings overlap. My gender presentation doesn’t change from day to day like Darrell’s does; it’s more to do with how I see myself. Looking the way I look makes me feel good whether I feel like a man or I feel like something totally different.”

KO considered this. A thought occured to them: “Does my mom know you’re nonbinary?”

Venomous looked askance. “I haven’t had an opportunity to tell her, actually. When your mother and I were together, I was hiding a lot of things about my identity in lots of ways, and it wasn’t until I left P.O.I.N.T. and became a villain that I could be my true self. I find that heroes are often more rigid about things like gender roles than villains.” 

“Foxtail was still Foxtail even when you were pretending to be Laserblast!” KO retorted, getting up to stand on the toilet lid with their hands on their hips angrily.

“True. I suppose she’s braver than I was.” Not liking the way KO made him face his weaknesses, he changed the subject. “Do you want to get burritos for lunch again?”

“Okay!”

As the two of them left the bathroom and walked to the coat/shoe room, KO shyly said: 

“Professor Venomous, lately I have been thinking about gender a lot,”

“Really, KO?” Venomous arched an eyebrow.

“Yes.” They waited as their parent knelt to pull on his boots. “I’ve been thinking about my gender a lot, and I’m not sure if I am a boy or not.”

Venomous, still kneeling, put his hand on KO’s shoulder hesitantly. “Thank you for trusting me. Do you want me to use different pronouns or a different name for you?”

“Well, I don’t trust you, really. But about this I do, I guess. And yeah, I’m trying out they/them pronouns right now. But it doesn’t bother me to use the name my mom gave me. Enid said maybe one day I will know that I was a boy all along, but maybe not. Maybe one day I will realise I am a girl, or something else, or a combination of a bunch of stuff! But for now I’m just… thinking about it.”

Venomous nodded and stood up. “Sounds good, KO. Just let me know if there are any more changes I need to make. I’m, uh, glad I can be there for your journey.” he said awkwardly.

KO smiled happily. “Let’s go!”


	8. Fink

“Just one minute, bub!” Fink scampered into the room with an angry look on her face. “Where are you going?!” she asked angrily, pointing at KO.

“We’re going to Beardo’s to get lunch for everyone!” the child responded.

“Without me?!” She looked horrified. “How will you know what to get me, Boss?”

Venomous gave his minion/daughter a gentle smile. “Fink, I know you like the Super Smashed Potatoes. You get the same thing every time!”

“I do not!” She folded her arms. She felt left alone whenever KO came to visit, and secretly was worried that Venomous loved his biological child more than her. That was one of the reasons she still called him “boss” even though she was legally his daughter. (Also because he felt weird about being called “dad”).

KO noticed how dejected Fink looked. “Why can’t you come with us?” They looked up at Venomous, frowning. “Why can’t she?”

“No reason, I suppose,” Venomous again felt guilty. He tended to only spend time with one child at a time, and it was clearly harmful to Fink. “Get your coat, then.”

“Yessss!” Fink crowed, speeding to hers and Darrell’s room at full speed. KO and Venomous had barely gotten to the door to leave when she was running back to them, wearing an oversized black hoodie with a logo of two shiny knives crossed in an x shape on it and carrying her game console.

The three of them began walking across the street to the Plaza. As they walked, KO asked Fink: “Whatsat on your sweatshirt?”

She stuffed her console in the pocket of her hoodie. “It’s the icon of a videos game streamer named 5witchbladez. She’s really cool.”

“Fink must own all of her merch by now,” Venomous lightly teased

“Yeah, well, she’s awesome!” Fink said defensively. “Cooler than anyone around here, anyway. And she’s level 3! And she totally wrecks all her opponents“ She pulled a pin from her pocket and waved it at KO. On it was a dark green skinned kappa girl’s face framed against a trans flag background. She was wearing heavy eyeliner and had multiple piercings, and was sticking out her tongue in a cool way.

KO noticed a detail in Fink’s infodump. “She’s not a villain?” he asked as he marvelled at the merchandise.

Fink rolled her eyes. “No, she’s not. But she’s not a goody two-shoes like you Plaza dorks. She’s more of an anti-hero, so... she’s practically a villain anyway!”

“She sounds amazing! Thanks for telling me about her, Fink.”

“You shoulda known who she was already! I bet your mommy doesn’t let you watch her, huh?” She hid her smile through sticking out her tongue.

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if its not clear fink is a trans girl. shes my daughter and my angel and my rat


End file.
